A leash can be used, for example, to control or restrain a child or an animal. However, prior art leashes suffer from a number of shortcomings. For example, many prior art leashes typically include a harness (i.e., body strap or neck strap) securely affixed at a single location on the harness worn by a child or animal. As a result, the leash may become tangled when the child or the animal rotates around a holder. In some cases, the prior art leash also does not provide sufficient anchorage. Furthermore, the other end of the prior art leash is typically held in a hand of a parent or owner. However, holding the leash by the hand may have adverse physical affects on the holder who must exert a force on a small area as they resist the motion of the tugging child or animal. The present invention addresses these limitations in the prior art.